Harry Potter y la Fábrica de Chocolate
by Neishon
Summary: Esta es una historia basada en la película de Charlie y La Fábrica de Chocolate. Quien iba a imaginarse que talvez hubiera algún parecido. Ya sé que se ve algo larga, tal vez debí ponerlo en cinco o seis partes, jeje. ¡Ya está completa!
1. Chapter 1

"**Harry Potter y La Fábrica de Chocolate"**

**Hola, espero que lean y pongan un review a mi historia. Ojalá les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es ficticia y está basada en los personajes y escenarios de los libros "Harry Potter" de J.K.Rowling, y en la película "Charly, and the Chocolate Factory" de Tim Burton. No son míos, no me pertenecen aunque mucho lo quiera. Cualquier semejanza con la nombres o hechos reales solo son eso, semejanzas.**

Todo empieza cuando se ve el empaquetado de chocolates en una fábrica y aparecen unas manos, con guantes en un color muy vistoso, que ponen 5 fotos de modelos porno en una barra de chocolate cada una.

Dueño De Las Manos: (pensando) más vale que quien las encuentre no las dañe, Sino…

Durante la noche salen incontables motocicletas (bueno, si se pueden contar pero no sé cuantas exactamente), está bien, digamos que 10 motos.

Público: ¿Tan pocas? Eso no es incontable.

Yo: Está bien, está bien, ¿20 estaría mejor?

Público: 30

Yo: ¿Qué tal 25?

Público: ¡Hecho!

Y luego del regateo, 25 motos salieron de la fábrica y se esparcieron por la ciudad colocando letreros que aún no se pueden leer porque aún no llegamos a esa parte.

En la mañana, un niño pelirrojo ve un letrero y se acerca lo suficiente como para no dejar que nadie más lea el mensaje que dice algo como: (¿no esperan que haga todo de memoria, no?)

Público: Pues sí, pero bueno, por esta vez sigue nomás.

Yo: Gracias, y como iba diciendo, el mensaje decía:

"_He decidido abrir mi fábrica a 5 niños que encuentren las fotos de las hermosas pu…__1__, perdón, señoritas que están escondidas en mis chocolates._

_Estos niños deberán cuidar la foto y devolverla en perfecto estado el día que ingresen a la fábrica, o serán descalificados."_

Al terminar de leerlo, Ron salió corriendo…

Público: ¿Quién es Ron?

Yo: El chico pelirrojo. ¿Por qué no leen el _disclaimer_? Ahí dice que está basado en Charly y la Fábrica de Chocolate y en Harry Potter. ¿Qué otro pelirrojo podría ser sino un Weasley?

Público: Sí, tienes razón. Por algo "soy" el escritor.

Yo: Oops! Me equivoqué.

Público: Sí, ya no queremos leer más tus carteles para decir lo que tú quieres que digamos…

Censura: Fue un mal entendido, por favor perdonen al público por su arrebato de locura pasajera.

Yo: (pensando) Es bueno ser amiga de la censura, así corta solo lo que yo quiero. Jejey.

Público: Sigue pues.

Yo: Ya, ya ¡Ya va! ¿En qué me quedé? (releyendo lo que ya había escrito antes de ser interrumpida) A ya.

Entonces, Ron salió corriendo a su casa, que por si no lo han notado siempre que son pobres ponen la casucha más destartalada en el terreno más grande de la ciudad. Incluso eso para también con la madriguera, que hasta tiene espacio para una cacha de quidditch.

Bueno, Ron llega y entra sosteniendo la puerta que acaba de salirse del marco en su mano.

Mamá De Ron: No otra vez Ron, ¿Cuántas veces vas a sacar la puerta de su marco?

Ron: ¡Oh! Lo siento, pero ahora la reparo.

Buscando su varita de repente se acuerda, ¡oh no! Esto no es Harry Potter, aquí solo soy un Rupert Grint2 sin mi magia piiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Termina apoyándola en el marco con cuidado para que no se rompa.

Ron: Bueno, les quería contar que Vili Balon-ka ha puesto 5 fotos en sus chocolates, y quien las encuentre…

Abuelo Bailarín Que Ahora Comparte Una Cama Con Otros 3 Abuelos: … podrá entrar en su fábrica. Sí, sí, vieja historia. Así que supongo que tú encontrarás una foto porque sino no se tomaría la molestia de mencionarnos.

Ron: ¿Quién sabe? Podría estar jugando con mis sentimientos.

Público: ¿Serías capaz?

Yo: No es mala idea, pero el niño pobre siempre lo logra, así que por hoy voy a ser buena. Además quién más iría, ya todos los personajes están pensados, aunque la historia cambia un poco sobre la marcha, pero bueh…

Papá de Ron: ¡Ron, ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

Ron: ¿Sí, qué es?

Papá De Ron: Pasé por la calle y leí un letrero de un concurso que supongo que ya sabes de qué se trata ¿no?

Ron, Abuelos Y Mamá: Síííííí, ya sabemos.

Papá De Ron: Mejor así. Bueno, decidí comprar una barra de chocolate a ver si ganabas. Toma, revisa si tienes la foto.

Ron: Pero ésta es solo la envoltura.

Papá De Ron: ¿Qué esperabas, todo el chocolate? No te pases, tenía hambre, eso de comer solo sopa de repollo no llena nada, ya me lo comí. ¿Y tienes o no la foto?

Ron: (cabizbajo) No. Esta autora de m…piiiiiiiip que no lo va a hacer tan fácil.

Yo: ¡Eso si que no, lo voy a hacer como en la película, así que no me culpes a mí.

Ron: ¿O sea que tres chocolates?

Yo: ¡Shhhhh! No lo digas pues.

Abuelo Bailarín: ¿O sea que el primer niño va a ser un gordo?

Yo: Sí. Duh. ¡Uy! Me estoy metiendo mucho en la trama, así va a tomar mucho tiempo. A ver si ya no me hablan más.

Cambiando de escena antes que me digan algo… (Eso de admitir la iniciativa de los actores…)

Mientras, la cámara nos muestra varias de las ciudades importantes del mundo, donde niños alborotados se lanzan sobre el chocolate en los estantes.

Vendedores: ¡Hey! Antes de abrir nada paguen primero.

Vendedor Inglés: ¡Eeehhhh! Uds. Dos pelirrojos ¿Qué hacen ahí?

De repente se ve a 2 gemelos salir corriendo de detrás de los estantes. Ambos con una gran sonrisa. Luego se oye un grito masivo, 2 niños felices con sus fotos recién encontradas, luego 4 niños felices, luego 5 niños felices, luego 7, 8, 10, 15,… y así.

Vendedor (sorprendido): Esperen un momento, ¿Tantas fotos? (se acerca y ve que los empaques dicen "Willy Wonka") ¡¡¡¡Son falsos, los verdaderos son "Vili Balon-ka".

Fred y George habían hecho una más de las suyas.

Ahora, en un primer plano se ve a un niño rubio y gordo con cierto aspecto porcino acompañado, en contraste, por una mujer alta y delgada con cara de caballo.

Reporteros: Sra. Dursley ¿Cómo fue que su hijo encontró la primera foto?

Close up a la foto.

Sra. Dursley: Mi Dudders adora el chocolate y entre una de sus 100 barras diarias encontró… ehem, ehem. ¿No debería enfocarme con la cámara mientras hablo?

Camarógrafo (babeando): ¡Qué foto tan buena! ¿De dónde la habrá sacad…? ¡Ah…! Este sí, ya la tomo.

Sra. Dursley: Como iba diciendo, encontró ésta foto en su barra número 99 de ayer.

Dudley: ¡Quiero más chocolate! ¡Denme más chocolate!

Sra. Dursley: Ya Dudders querido, espera un rato a que se vayan los reporteros.

Dudley: ¡Pero yo quiero **Ahora**!

Yo (sosteniendo una barra de chocolate en alto): ¿La quieres, la quieres? Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¡Allá va! ¡Cógela!

Dudley sale corriendo tras la barra atropellando a los reporteros a su paso. La Sra. Dursley lo persigue y ahí se corta la transmisión.

Todo había sido un primer plano del T.V. de Ron. Cuando lo enfocan a él y a su familia se ve a todos riéndose a carcajadas sin parar.

Abuelo Bailarín: Jajajaja. Sabía que iba a ser uno gordo. A ver Ron, acércate un rato.

Ron: ¿Sí abuelo? ¿Qué pasa?

Abuelo Bailarín: Mira, busqué entre mis cosas y encontré en la cartera morada de tu abuela loca un dólar, tómalo para que te compres una barra de chocolate.

Ron: Pero tu sabes que en ésta no va a salir.

Abuelo Bailarín: Tú sabes que no hay 3 sin 2.

Ron: Bueno, sí, tienes razón. (¿Dónde escuché eso de no hay 3 sin 2, hmm)

Ron sale corriendo a comprar su chocolate y regresa en un minuto. (Minuto televisivo por supuesto)

Abuelo Bailarín: ¿Y? ¿Te tocó?

Ron: No me dejaron abrirlo. La autora me dijo que tenía que abrirlo contigo al lado.

Abuelo Bailarín: ¿Y qué esperas?

Ron (lo abre, mira el chocolate, revisa la etiqueta): ¡**Nada!** Ya lo sabía.

Abuelo Bailarín: Bueno. ¡Uy! Mira, ya salió la segunda ganadora.

En la TV aparece la imagen de una hermosa joven rubia acompañada de su madre igualmente hermosa y rubia. (Parecen rubias verdaderas, por lo menos no puedo ver sus raíces)

Fleur Delacour: Como podgán veg y ega de espegagse, yo encontgé la foto. Pego no cgeegan que yo comí el chocolate, no. ¡Dios me libge de las caloguías! No, yo solo mastico toffee, pog eso tengo este acento.

Madre De Fleur: Mi hija siempge a sido una "campeona" y me enoggullece que siga mi tgadición de comeg toffee.

Fleur: Les voy a leeg lo que dice detgás de la foto paga que sepan:

"_Tú, niñ que encontgaste una de mis 5 fotos, cuida ésta de todo pegcance y yo te guecompensagué con un toug paga ti y un acompañante pog mi fábguica de chocolates._

_Los espego el pguimeg día del mes de octubgue en las puegtas de mi fábguica._

_Cogdialmente:_

_Vili Balon-ka"_

Bueno, y eso es lo que dice… (Se oye un murmullo: levanta más la foto) ¿Me estaban pguestando atención? ¡Hola, holaaaaaa! ¿Podguían dejag de babeag pog ésta foto? Está bien, la voy a guagdag.

Reporteros: ¡Nooooo!... Está bien, sí te hemos escuchado.

Fleur: Ya fue suficiente. Ggacias pog venig a mi casa. Ya pueden igse.

Volviendo a la casa de Guon, perdón, digo de Ron (eso de usar mucho el acento confunde)

Abuelo Bailarín: Ya solo faltan 3 fotos.

Ron: ¡No! ¡Mira! Otro ya se la encontró.

TV (Voz de fondo): Y aquí tenemos al Señor Lucius Malfoy a su hijo Lucius Jr., quien…

Draco: Mi nombre no es Lucius Jr., yo-soy-**Draco**.

Reportero: Está bien, el señor Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco, alias el Lucius Jr., quien es el poseedor de la tercera foto.

Draco (Arrastrando las palabras): En efecto, ese soy yo. **¡Y No Me Vuelva A Llamar Lucius Jr.!** Le pedí a mi padre que me consiguiera la foto.

Se ve un chico rubio tirado en el suelo y pataleando mientras pide a gritos la foto.

Lucius: Conseguí que unos cuantos muggles trabajen para mí abriendo chocolates. La estúpida que encontró la foto creyó que se la podía quedar pero no sabía que yo tengo mis influencias y cámaras de seguridad por todos lados, así que la atrapamos en el acto.

Se ve a Lucius lanzando una maldición imperdonable sobre la muggle.

Lucius: Crucio.

Varita: (nada)

Lucius: ¡Crucio!

Varita: (nada)

Draco: Padre, estamos fuera del libro, aquí no funciona la magia rowlinesca.

Lucius: Autora de m… piiiiiiiiiip. Pero el dinero sigue sirviendo. A ver tú, sí, el de anteojos.

Vilgaites: ¿Sí señor?

Lucius: Consigue a tu mejor técnico.

Vilgaites: ¡Hey, tú! Ven aquí.

Cierto Técnico: ¿Sí, que quieres nerd? Digo mister Vilgaites.

Vilgaites: Necesito que bsbsbsbsbsbsbsbs

15 minutos más tarde se ve a Lucius parado frente a una pantalla de computadora, coge el Mouse y hace clic sobre la figura en 3D de la muggle diciendo **Crucio**, y la vemos retorcerse del dolor.

Lucius: Ahora sí, ya me siento mejor.

Reportero: Me informan que otra foto ha sido encontrada. Veamos quien es.

Ron: ¿Ya? Solo queda una. ¿Mi foto? (Dice mirándome suspicazmente).

Yo me hago la desentendida.

Se ve a una chica de cabello marrón sumamente desordenado y enredado, y está acompañada por una señora y un señor que parecen ser sus padres. Esperen, no creo que Vradd Pyt y Hanyelina Yolí sean sus padres.

Hermione (solo hacia mí): No lo son, pero antes de salir del libro logré hacerles un Imperio a cada uno para que aparenten serlo.

Yo: Ok.

Bueno, una joven de cabello marrón con sus padres.

Toman a Hermione leyendo el HBP.

Hermione: Sí, está bien, recién lo estoy leyendo. No podía conseguirlo en la biblioteca y recién logré que me lo compren ayer. Ya me falta poco pero siempre supe que Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Piiiiiiip Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiip3

Sr. Granger (Alias Vradd Pyt): Estamos orgullosos de tener una hija sabelotodo.

Hermione: Yo no soy una sabelotodo. Para que sepas, ninguna persona en el mundo es capaz de saber todo de todo.

Sra. Granger (Alias Hanyelina Yolí, con cara de aburrimiento): Sí hija, siempre tienes la razón.

Hermione: ¿Ves? (Debí pensar en una pareja mejor).

Los reporteros, aburridos, se van y dejan a los "Granger" en su discusión.

Ron sale a la calle a pasear y tomar aire, cuando de pronto escucha a dos señoras hablando.

Sra. 1: Sí, fue en Alemania. Allí encontraron la última foto.

Sra. 2: Dicen que era un chico llamado algo como los jeans creo.

Sra. 1: Sí algo de Levi Strauss.

Sra. 2: No, Lee Jordan.

Ron: ¡Al final lo hiciste! Me dejaste de lado.

…

Ron: ¡Ves! Es cierto, no te atreves a responderme.

Yo: ¿Qué, me hablabas a mí?

Ron: Pues claro, ¿a quién más sino?

Yo: Bueno, creo que por razones fuera de tu alcance decidí a última hora hacer ganar a Lee.

Ron: Tú…

Yo: ¡Uhhhh! ¡Calladito nomás!

Cuando Ron me iba a insultar se quedó petrificado al escuchar en una radio cercana.

Radio: ¡Falsaaa! La foto era falsa. Fue hecha por los gemelos Weasley. Se supo cuando se leyó el reverso de la foto que decía Willy Wonka…

Yo: ¡Jah! Te engañé. Jajajajjajajajjajajajjajaja. Parece que todavía te doy chance.

Ron: No juegues así con mis sentimientos porque los pelirrojos también lloran.

Yo: Deja la cursilería. Yo que tú me agacharía en este instante antes que ese niño te gane el billete que está ahí.

Ron: ¿Dónde? ¡Ah, ya lo ví! Ni siquiera te atrevas, tú, quédate donde estás.

Charlie: ¿Me hablas a mí? Yo lo ví primero. Se supone que debo hallarlo y comprar el chocolate con la foto.

Ron: Ésta-es-mi-historia. La tuya ya se estrenó hace tiempo.

Charlie: Con razón esta sensación de _Dèja Vu_. Ok. Te lo dejo antes que esa autora me desintegre con la mirada (o el teclado) por estar interviniendo en su historia.

Y Charlie se alejó corriendo lo más rápido posible.

Ron: ¿Sólo un dólar? En el original eran 10.

Yo: ¿Para qué quieres más? Si no quieres llamo a Charlie y tú te quedas ¡Fuera!

Ron: Está bien, está bien. Pero no te enojes.

Yo: La próxima te acuso con tu mamá.

Err. Y Ron fue saltando y seguro de sí mismo con rumbo a la tienda más cercana. Se paró frente al mostrador y entró en pánico al ver un sinnúmero de barras.

Ron: ¿C.c.c.cuál de todas estas es?

Yo: Jeje.

Ron: No te burles y dime.

Yo: Está bien, es "esa".

Ron: No te hagas la graciosa, este fanfic no tiene dibujos.

Yo: Jajajajjajajaja. Ya, coge cualquiera.

Ron acerca su mano a una barra en el centro.

Ron: ¿Qué tal esta?

Yo: ¡No, esa no! Estás frío.

Ron: ¿Y esta?

Yo: Frío.

Ron: ¿Y esta? Ya pues, dame una pista.

Yo: Frío, más arriba.

Ron: ¿Ésta?

Yo: Tibio.

Ron: Entonces será ¡Ésta!

Yo: ¡No, esa no! La de arriba.

Ron: Ah yaaaa. ¿Ésta?

Yo: ¡Caliente, por fin.

Y así, Ron coge una barra al "azar" y paga con su dólar encontrado. Estúpidamente abre el chocolate y encuentra la foto, pasando de una cara de asombro fingida por una baboseante y excitada.

Ron: ¡Wow, qué buena foto!

Público: ¿A ver?

Ron: No puede, como ya dije antes esto no es un ff con gráficos. Jajaja.

Público: Pffff. Yo que tú lo saco del ff.

Yo: Hmmm. No, ya lo incluí. Pero puedo hacer algo, sí…

Censura: Hace aparecer recuadros negros tapando las zonas pornográficas.

Todo El Elenco: ¡¡¡Oyeee!

Yo: ¡Ay! Solo quería darle una lección a Ron.

Todo El Elenco: No j… (piiiiiiiiiiiiiip)

Yo: Ok, ok.

Censura: (¡Cuadros negros **Out**!)

Siguiendo con la trama…

Vendedor: ¡Ten encontraste la foto!

Fulano: Te doy 100 cocos por la foto.

Mengana: Yo te doy 500.

Ron: No me gusta comer cocos.

Absolutamente Todos: (después de un largo silencio acompañado por una mirada de incredulidad) "Cocos" son "Dólares" ¡Duh!

Ron: (con la cara más roja que su cabello, tipo rayos infrarrojos) Eso estaba en el libreto.

Yo: ¡No mientas!

Ron sale corriendo al baño. Luego de un rato vuelve pretendiendo que nada pasó.

Recordando lo último que se dijo.

Mengana: Yo te doy 500.

Vendedor: No hijo. No se la des a nadie. (Y con un movimiento de su mano) _Sólo dámela a mí_.

Ron: Oye Ebuan, esto no es Star Wars, así que los movimientos "jedi" no funcionan.

Ebuan Magrego: Nada cuesta intentarlo. Pero de repente con un _Voulez vous coucher avec moi_.

Ron: Tampoco funciona el Moulin Rouge.

Ebuan: Ok. Me rindo. Repetiré.

Ebuan Vendedor: ¡No hijo! (qué cursi) No se la des a nadie. Disfruta de la fábrica… y de la foto.

Ron sale corriendo para escapar de Mengano y Fulana que quieren quitarle la foto a la fuerza. Cuando por fin llega a su casa entra gritando:

Ron: ¡Encontré la foto. Encontré la foto!

Abuelo Bailarín (Bailando inesperadamente un tap desenfrenado): Muéstramela, quiero verla.

Ron: Aquí la tienes.

El abuelo bailarín recibe la foto y se queda petrificado con la quijada en el suelo y los ojos muy abiertos. De pronto cae hacia atrás… muerto.

Papá De Ron (Tomando la foto): Fiuuuu. Ya entendí, esta foto es como para un ataque al corazón.

3 Abuelos Restantes: ¡A ver!

Papá De Ron: ¡No! Suficiente con uno de uds.

Ron: Se supone que el abuelo iba conmigo.

Voz Misteriosa: Yo iré contigo.

Todos voltean para ver como aparece, desde las sombras, un chico de cabello alborotado y negro como la oscuridad de la noche, con lentes delante de unos ojos verdes como rana en escabeche, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo que demuestra que es un héroe que conquistó a Lord Voldemort. (Todos tiemblan a la mención del nombre).

Yo: ¡No sean gallinas! Éste no es el libro de Rowling.

Todos: Fue la fuerza de la costumbre

Bueno, como iba diciendo… Ese joven apuesto que ya adivinaron quien es.

Todos: ¡Harry Potter!

Ron: Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde apareciste? ¿Y por qué ahora?

Harry: Este… Ron… ¿Cómo decírtelo con amabilidad? Bueno. ¿Acaso no sabes leer? El título dice "Harry.Potter" y la Fábrica de Chocolate, no Ron, Hermione, Dudley, Draco, ni mucho menos Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate. O creías que mi nombre sólo estaba por publicidad.

RON: Pues… sí.

De pronto todos dan un salto al escuchar una voz repentina proveniente del suelo.

Gudy Alenn: Este…, no sé si sería mucho pedir que me dejaran levantar. Éste piso está duro y helado. Y ya no necesitan enfocarme. Mi personaje (sí, soy el Abuelo Bailarín) ya pasó a mejor vida para que éste cara con tajo pueda ir a la fábrica.

Yo: Ya, corre nomás Gudy. Gracias por tu "performance".

Gudy se levanta y se va sobando su adolorido trasero. Sí que cayó fuerte.

Por fin llega el primero de Octubre y ya están todos los niños reunidos en la entrada con sus acompañantes.

Y aunque no lo crean el niño que vivió y su acompañante no fueron entrevistados antes como los demás.

Ron: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que el niño que vivió y su acompañante? Aparece Harry y ya ni pones mi nombre. Además Harry es el que me acompaña.

Yo: (Por lo bajo) Eso es lo que tú crees.

Ron: ¿Qué?

Yo: Nada. Digo que Ron y Harry no fueron entrevistados.

Las puertas se abren y los 10 entran un poco asustados. Yo no los culpo por tener esa sensación como de entrar en la casa de los Locos Adams. Al llegar a la puerta principal, ésta se abre y aparece un telón que también se abre dándole paso a un espectáculo sumamente extraño. Son varios elfos domésticos vestidos como muñecas peleándose con unos hobbits semidesnudos (la moda Gollum, muy de moda después de "El Retorno del Rey" del Señor de los Anillos) por apoderarse de un encendedor, un Zippo de colección para ser exactos. Kreacher se apodera de él y como sin querer queriendo le prende el delantal a Winky, quien corre sobre Frodo prendiéndolo, y así todos terminan rodando en el suelo para tratar de apagarse.

De pronto alguien al lado de Ron aplaude y todos voltean a verlo. Es Vili Balon-ka, pero los niños no pueden evitar gritar: ¡Ahhhh, es Mikel Yakson! ¡Sálvennos!

Vili Balon-Ka: En efecto que soy Mikel Yakson, pero ahora he sido convertido en una versión de Lord Voldemort de Willy Wonka. Lo que la autora llama: "Vili Balon-ka". ¡Ihii!4

Yo: Prometo censurar cualquier escena indeseable a mi ff.

Niños (que en realidad no son más adolescentes que niños): Ok.

Vili Balon-Ka: ¿Entramos?

Los 10: Tú primero.

Vili Balon-Ka: De acuerdo. Síganme.

Vili Balon-ka los lleva hasta el escenario más dulce que puedan imaginarse, con un río de chocolate, manzanas de caramelo creciendo en los árboles y pasto dulce.

Vili Balon-Ka: Pueden comer lo que quieran. ¡Ihii!

Mientras dice esto aparece una imagen de su infancia.

Un niño negro atormentado por su padre para que deje de pedir dulces en Halloween.

Padre: Tú no debes comer dulces, imagínate un cantante sin dientes.

Harry: ¡De verdad eras negro! Pensé que solo era una leyenda urbana.

Vili Balon-Ka: ¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?

Hermione: Como parece ser, la cicatriz de Harry sigue conectada a tus pensamientos y todo lo que recuerdes él podrá verlo.

Harry: ¡Eso exáctamente iba a decir yo!

Vili Balon-Ka: Si seguro…

Draco: ¡Puaj! Todo sabe horrible, sabe a cartón.

Vili Balon-Ka: Imposible, mi mundo es de dulce. (De pronto mirándome) ¿Noo?

Yo: Este, jeje. Hubo un recorte de presupuesto y todo es utilería, falso como el dueño de la fábrica.

Vili Balon-Ka: ¿Qué dijiste?

Yo: ¿Yo, este, nada. De veras, nada. Solo que todo en la fábrica es falso (pensándolo) Incluso tú.

Dudley: ¡Ahhhh, me caí en el río de chocolate de utilería, ayúdenme, sabe horrible!

1 Inicio de un bip agudo que se extingue porque no se completa la palabra.

2 Perdón por el uso del nombre del actor, pero fue necesario para esta escena. Espero se me perdone el uso, pues yo no lo poseo.

3 Largo bip para ocultar HBP spoiler, no se los quiero malograr si aún no lo han leído.

4 Se lee IJII en castellano, como el gritito de Michael Jackson en sus canciones.

17


	2. Chapter 2

"**Harry Potter y La Fábrica de Chocolate"**

**Hola, aquí les va un poco más. Sé que son un poco largos pero jeje, que se le va a hacer.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es ficticia y está basada en los personajes y escenarios de los libros "Harry Potter" de J.K.Rowling, y en la película "Charly, and the Chocolate Factory" de Tim Burton. No son míos, no me pertenecen aunque mucho lo quiera. Cualquier semejanza con la nombres o hechos reales solo son eso, semejanzas.**

Dudley¡Ahhhh, me caí en el río de chocolate de utilería, ayúdenme, sabe horrible!

De pronto aparece una máquina que se encarga de succionar el chocolate del río para llevarlo a que lo procesen. Ésta succiona todo, incluso a Dudley, y la pobre tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para succionarlo porque no pasa por los conductos.

Harry¡Eeeew! Yo no comería ese chocolate ni aunque fuera de verdad.

Vili Balon-Ka: Único chocolate con sabor a Dudley. ¡Puaj!

Mientras la máquina hace uno de tantos intentos desesperados por tragar a Dudley, aparecen de detrás de los arbustos unos pequeños seres, sí, los Oompa Loompas, y empiezan su canción.

Yo: Sí, son los originales, logré conseguirlos para el ff. Lo único de malo es que no accedieron a que cambie su canción… demasiado. Así que aquí les va en el inglés original, pero no se preocupen, viene con subtítulos en español, y algunas necesarias variaciones. Jeje.

Público: Se parecen un poco a Peter Petegrew.

Yo: Bueno, se supone que era un secreto pero… Petigrew es mitad Oompa Loompa. Pero shhh.

"_Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo_

(Subt. Creo que no necesita, jeje)

_I have a perfect puzzle for you_

(Subt. Tengo un rompecabezas perfecto para tí)

_Oompa Loompa doompadeedee_

_If you are wise_

(Subt. Si tú eres sabio)

_You will listen to me_

(Subt. Me escucharás)

_What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?_

(Subt. ¿Qué es lo que obtienes de dulces tragar?)

_Eating as much as an elephant eats_

(Subt. Comiendo tanto como un elefante)

_What are you getting terribly fat?_

(Subt. ¿Qué consigues cada vez más gordo?)

_What do you think will come of that?_

(Subt. ¿Qué es lo que crees que resultará?)

_I don't like the look of it_

(Subt. No me gusta lo que se verá)

_Oompa Looma Doompadeeda_

_If you're not greedy, you will go far_

(Subt. Si no eres glotón llegarás muy lejos)

_You will live in happiness, too_

(Subt. Vivirás en felicidad también)

_Like the Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo_

(Subt. Como los Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo)"

Finalmente la máquina lo traga y la Sra. Dursley sale corriendo tras Dudley ("¡Dudders querido, allá voy!") acompañada por los Oompa Loompas.

Hermione¿Serán elfos domésticos en la realidad¿Sabrán que tienen derechos? Tal vez quieran unirse a la P.E.D.D.O.

Draco¿Comiste frijoles Granger?

Hermione¿A qué te refieres Malfoy?

Draco: Por eso del "pedo" que hablabas.

Harry y Ron: jajajajaja. (No pueden evitar reírse).

Hermione¡Arghhhh¿Y uds. Apoyan a Malfoy?

Ron: Debes admitir que fue gracioso.

Harry: No, Ron. Hermione tiene razón. Malfoy, solo nosotros podemos burlarnos de su "pedo".

Todos: Jajajajajjajajajja.

Hermione (casi tan roja como el cabello de Ron)¡Ya basta! Déjenme en paz. (Y se sube al barco que parece de caramelo).

Todos la siguen sin poder parar de reírse. Pero cuando el barco empieza a moverse a propulsión Oompa Loompa, nos volvemos a perder en los recuerdos de Vili Balon-Ka…

El mismo niño negro aparece, ahora comiendo un chocolate, luego otro y otro. Hasta que llega su padre y le da un grito que casi hace que se atragante. -¿Qué comes!-. Con valor sacado de quien sabe donde, el niño responde -¡Chocolates! Y voy a seguir comiéndolos, y voy a ir a ver como se hacen.- Su padre sorprendido le responde - ¡Si te vas no vuelvas, porque yo no estaré más aquí!-

Harry¿Te comiste tú solito tanto chocolate y no invitaste?

Vili Balon-Ka (Distraido, coge con una cuchara un poco del chocolate del río y se lo ofrece): Toma y deja de meterte en mis recuerdos.

Harry¿Estás loco? Yo no me tomo ese chocolate de utilería con sabor a Dudley ni de vainas1.

Fleur (De repente)¿Qué es eso?

Hermione¿No es obvio? Es una cascada.

Fleur (Sin prestarle atención): Nos vamos a caeg pog la cascada. ¡Noooooooo!

Aprovechando la ocasión, la madre de Fleur se lanzó a los brazos de Vili Balon-Ka (sí, lo adivinaron, se sentía atraída hacia él).

Madre de Fleur: No guealmente. No es que me guste, pego bueno, una fábguica tan ggande y tanto dinego que debe teneg…

Pero no pudo decir más porque empezaron a caer y todos gritaban sin cesar, incluso Draco y Lucius se abrazaban llenos de pánico.

Lucius¡No Sr. Tenebroso, perdónanos! Tú sabes que siempre hemos sido fieles.

Lord Voldemort: Pero ya no me sirves. ¡Oops! Jeje, aquí soy Vili Balon-Ka.

Vili Balon-Ka: No preocupar. Todo está bien, esto estaba fríamente calc… ¡Oompa Loompa de piiiiip¡Te pasaste la entrada! Bueno, ahora sí estamos en apuros. Ihii.

Yo¡Oops! No preví esto. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Si mueren se acaba el fic y tendría que pensar en uno nuevo. Uhm. ¡Ya sé!

Y repentinamente los Oompa Loompas encontraron una entrada que decía "Vía alterna de regreso a la fábrica" y lograron entrar por ésta.

Yo: Fiuuu. Bueno, al menos se divirtieron ¿no?

Todos: Ten más cuidado.

Público (Aplaudiendo): Eso fue genial ¡Otra vez!

Todos (desconcertados): Gracias (se ponen en fila y hacen una reverencia al público).

Cuando todos volvieron a sus asientos y se relajaron después de la excitante caída (jeje), pudieron ver como se acercaban a numerosas puertas con nombres extraños. Por una puerta abierta se veía como le daban de comer chocolate a una vaca muy marrón para luego ordeñar leche chocolatada y dejando a la vaca completamente blanca.

Al fin se detuvieron frente a una puerta con una señal que decía "Lo Último" con una advertencia: "mascadores de toffee, mejor no se acerquen".

Fleur¿Qué tienen contga los mascadogues de toffee? También somos gente ¿sabías? Si nos cogtan también sanggamos, si nos hacen una bgoma también gueím… Bueno, no siempre gueímos pego eso no es pog el toffe… cgueo.

Vili Balon-Ka: Bueno, entren bajo su propio riesgo.

Fleur: Vamos madgue, esto no nos va a asustag ¿Vegdad?

Mamá de Fleur: Este…

Fleur¿Verdad?

Mamá de Fleur: Bueno, vamos.

Sr. Granger (alias Vradd Pyt)¡Uhm! A mí también me gusta el toffee, pero no creo que me pase nada. Además eso está escrito en mi contrato.

Así todos entraron seguros de que yo no les iba a hacer nada. (muajajajjaja)

Vili Balon-Ka: El último de los inventos es éste.

Y señaló una descomunal máquina.

Vili Balon-Ka: Se supone que tenía que hacer una comida completa encerrada en un toffee, pero me pareció más lucrativo hacer un toffee con sabor a Whisky, Tequila y Cerveza pero que no emborrachen. Así los niños pueden aprender a aguantar el sabor y los adultos pueden abusar sin los efectos de la resaca. Pero no ha salido 100 bien.

Fleur: Yo lo voy a pgobag. No tengo miedo.

Sr. Granger (alias Vradd Pyt): No, tú eres muy joven. Mejor yo lo pruebo primero.

Yo¡Nooo! Vili, no lo dejes.

Vili Balon-Ka: Mejor no. Erm. No sería recomendable exponerlo. Como dije no está comprobado al 100.

Fleur: Yo dije que lo iba a pgobag y que no tengo miedo.

Dijo esto y cogió el toffee sin previo aviso, metiéndoselo en la boca.

Fleur: Hmmm, es cierto. Sabe a whisky.

Madre de Fleur¿Y tú cómo sabes a qué sabe el whisky¡¿Ahh!

Fleur: Este, yo… ¡Uhhh! Y esto sí que sabe a tequila. Y ahora a Cerveza.

Y antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo más, Fleur empezó a ponerse de un color amarillo cirrosis, y su estómago empezó a crecer enormemente formando una gran panza chelera2.

Madre de Fleur¿Qué le pasa a mi hija¡Ahhhhh!

Vili Balon-Ka: Bueno, eso era lo que quería decirles, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando llegan al sabor cerveza. Ihii.

Sr. Granger (alias Vradd Pyt): Fiuuuu.

"_Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo_

_I have a perfect puzzle for you_

(Subt. Tengo un rompecabezas perfecto para tí)

_Oompa Loompa doompadeedee_

_If you are wise_

(Subt. Si tú eres sabio)

_You will listen to me_

(Subt. Me escucharás)

_Toffee chewing is fine when done once in a while_

(Subt. Mascar toffee esta bien de vez en cuando)

_It gives you some sugar and keeps your mouth shout_

(Subt. Te da un poco de azúcar y mantienes la boca cerrada)

_But it's repulsive, revolting, and wrong_

(Subt. Pero es repulsivo, nauseabundo y mal)

_Chewing and chewing all day long_

(Subt. Mascando y mascando todo el día)

_The way a cow does_

(Subt. Igual que una vaca)

_Oompa Looma Doompadeeda_

_Given good mannersyou will go far_

(Subt. Con buenos modales muy lejos llegarás)

_You will live in happiness, too_

(Subt. Vivirás en felicidad también)

_Like the Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo_

(Subt. Como los Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo)"

Fleur¡Exijo que se me devuelva a mi estado anteguiog!

Madre de Fleur: Tiene que desinflagla.

Y como si un foco se prendiera sobre la cabeza de Vili Balon-Ka: "Llévenla al cuarto de los vientos. Ahí seguro la podrán ayudar".

Madre de Fleur: Espéguenme, yo voy con ella.

Vili Balon-Ka: Bueno. Ellos se encargarán. ¿Seguimos?

Y así todos siguieron a Vili Balon-Ka, casi olvidando por completo lo que había pasado. Como si fuera normal que solo quedaran 6 de ellos. ¿Alguna vez fuimos 10¡Nahh!

Vili Balon-Ka: Ahora utilizaremos el ascensor¿dónde estaba? Creo que es por aq… ¡Ouch! (Y se dio de lleno contra la puerta del ascensor transparente) (Voltea después de recuperarse) ¡Este es!

Todos¡Ahhhh!

Vili Balon-Ka¿Qué, qué pasa?

Ron¡Su n.na.nar.nariz¡Su nariz se ha hundido!

Vili Balon-Ka¿Eso es todo? Suele suceder.

Y poniendo su dedo pulgar en la boca sopló fuerte hasta que POP, salió su nariz nuevamente.

Hermione¡Eso es físicamente imposible¿Cómo lo logró?

Sr. Granger (alias Vradd Pyt): Secretos del cine. ¡Uhh! Algo que no sabes¡qué milagro!

Hermione (con una mirada de indignación)¿Serán secretos del cine o de la cirugía, algo de lo que tú estás muy al tanto ¿no?

Sr. Granger (alias Vradd Pyt)¿Qué estás insinuando?

Hermione¿Yoooo? Naaaada.

Vili Balon-Ka¿Suben? (Dijo dirigiéndose a los dos que se habían quedado atrás mientras el resto ya estaba en el ascensor). Creo que debimos usar el ascensor desde el principio.

Cuando el elevador se comenzó a mover todo se puso borroso.

Harry (pensando): Otro de sus recuerdos. Espero que éste sea bueno.

El mismo niño negro que ya conocemos está yendo de un lugar a otro por el mundo. Se ve una serie de imágenes del mundo a gran velocidad. ¡Espera¿Qué es eso? El niño ya un poco más grande y descolorido está con un PlayBoy mientras come chocolates. La velocidad en el paso de las imágenes disminuye y se detiene, para luego regresar rápidamente a esa escena, dura unos segundos y reanuda a toda marcha.

Se ve al ahora joven Vili Balon-ka llegar a su hogar. Esperen un momento¿dónde está su casa? Ya no está ahí, sinó que se encuentra a 10 metros más atrás.

-Vili Balon-Ka¡Oh no! Mi padre cumplió su palabra y ya no está aquí. Ihiii3 (y salió corriendo despavorido, ahora dando un grito muy femenino y agudo).

Harry¿Cómo te decoloraste si solo comías chocolates?

Vili Balon-Ka: Eran chocolates blancos. ¡Duh!

Harry se encoge de hombros.

Ya llegaron a la zona de selección de pastos y cacao (para alimentar a las vacas). Los encargados de la selección son cientos de pequeños y rubios hurones.

Draco¿Graciosa te crees, no?

Yo: Pensé que querrías tener cerca de algunos "conocidos".

Draco: Pues mira lo que le hago a tus hurones.

Y diciendo esto, Draco se fue a la zona de selección y empezó a "intentar" patear a los rubios animalitos sin éxito, pues estos eran demasiado rápidos para él.

Draco (mientras Vili Balon-Ka aplaudía animadamente)¡Padre, ayúdame!

Lucius¿Tengo que hacerlo?... Bueno, allá voy Draco.

Cuando por fin llegó a donde se encontraba su hijo, ambos vieron con asombro que los hurones huían a los extremos más alejados del centro (donde ellos se encontraban).

Lucius: Hacen bien en temerme. Jajajajaja.

Draco: Nadie se mete con los Malfoy, y menos unos hurón…

Lucius y Draco¡Ahhhhhh!

Una compuerta bajo ellos se abrió inesperadamente, haciéndolos caer y sin dejarles un lugar para agarrarse. Era el minuto en que se abría el compartimiento de deshechos, por eso los hurones habían huido hacia las "orillas".

"_Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo_

_I have a perfect puzzle for you_

(Subt. Tengo un rompecabezas perfecto para tí)

_Oompa Loompa doompadeedee_

_If you are wise_

(Subt. Si tú eres sabio)

_You will listen to me_

(Subt. Me escucharás)

_Who do you blame when your kid is a brat?_

(Subt. ¿A quién culpas cuando tu hijo es un malcriado?)

_Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat_

(Subt. Consentido y mimado como un gato siamés)

_Blaming Lord Voldemort is a lie and a shame_

(Subt. Culpar a Lord Voldemort es una mentira y una vergüenza)

_You know exactly who's to blame_

(Subt. Tú sabes a exactamente a quien culpar)

_The mother and the father_

(Subt. A la madre y al padre)

_Oompa Looma Doompadeedo_

_If you're not spoiled, then you will go far_

(Subt. Si no eres mimado, entonces lejos llegarás)

_You will live in happiness, too_

(Subt. Vivirás en felicidad también)

_Like the Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo_

(Subt. Como los Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo)"

Hermione: Estas canciones parecen hacer que nos olvidemos de lo sucedido, o por lo menos que ya no nos importe. Van 6, quedamos 4.

Vili Balon-Ka¿Subes? (Preguntó desde el ascensor. Casi un Dèja vú. Siempre terminaba siendo la última en subir al ascensor, pero esto no se quedaría así).

Hermione: Por dejarme hablando sola yo elegiré a donde vamos ahora. Y apresurándose pulsó el botón que decía biblioteca (¿Cuál otro sino?).

1 Ni de vainas Ni loco.

2 Panza chelera: Llamada así en Perú a la barriga que crece a causa de beber mucha cerveza. Un buen ejemplo es la "panza chelera" de Homero Simpson.

3 Y ahora sabemos que este característico gritito empezó como un llanto ahogado.

Quería agradecer por los reviews, espero que esta parte esté divertida, no estoy muy segura, ojalá les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Harry Potter y La Fábrica de Chocolate"**

**Hola, aquí les va un poco más.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es ficticia y está basada en los personajes y escenarios de los libros "Harry Potter" de J.K.Rowling, y en la película "Charly, and the Chocolate Factory" de Tim Burton. No son míos, no me pertenecen aunque mucho lo quiera. Cualquier semejanza con la nombres o hechos reales solo son eso, semejanzas. Ah, tampoco me pertenecen los Hobbits, esos son de Tolkien.**

Hermione: Por dejarme hablando sola yo elegiré a donde vamos ahora. Y apresurándose pulsó el botón que decía biblioteca (¿Cuál otro sino?).

Sr. Granger (alias Vradd Pyt): ¡Qué aburrida eres!

Hermione (roja de ira): ¡Hmpf! (Prefirió quedarse callada porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad).

Antes de llegar, Vili Balon-Ka les hizo ponerse unos lentes de aumento.

Vili Balon-Ka: Es probable que los necesiten, algunas páginas tienen letras muy pequeñas.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, todos quedaron impresionados por la cantidad de libros en vivos colores que podían ver hacia abajo desde la plataforma en la que se encontraban. Los libros estaban organizados en corredores formando el nombre del dueño: "Vili Balon-Ka". Pero el libro que atrajo la atención de Hermione fue el que hacía de guión entre la "n" y la "K", era un solo libro muy grueso en color naranja brillante. Su título: "La Fábrica de Chocolate", y en la primera página una advertencia (me encantan las advertencias, lo que se prohíbe es lo que siempre se quiere hacer): "Si ya has visitado la fábrica no deberás leer éste libro".

Hermione: ¿Por qué no podría leerlo?

Público: ¿Para qué pregunta si igual piensa leerlo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad?

Vili Balon-Ka: Si ya lo has visto en vivo. ¿Para qué quieres leerlo? Este libro habla exactamente de lo que ya has visto pero con menos detalles. Tal vez si lo hubieras leído antes del recorrido…

Hermione: Antes del recorrido nadie podía entrar a tú fábrica, y no he visto copias de éste libro en ninguna librería. Así que quiero leerlo.

Vili Balon-Ka: No sería conveniente.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Harry y Ron estaban siendo perseguidos por unos Oompa Loompas ya que habían estado cambiando de sitio los libros para formar la palabra Willy Wonka en lugar del original Vili Balon-Ka. Era una petición especial de los gemelos Weasley.

Vili Balon-ka (ahora viendo lo que pasaba): ¡Ehhh! Dejen todo en su lugar. (Y se fue a corretear a Ron y a Harry).

Con esto, Hermione aprovechó para leer el libro. Pronto no supo por qué las letras se veían más grandes a cada segundo. En realidad era ella la que se estaba encogiendo. Cuando ya no sentía ningún cambio en su entorno decidió ver sus manos (un reflejo común que los muggles simpre hacemos para ver si todo está bien) y se encontró con que no tenía extremidades.

Hermione: ¡Ahhhh!

Harry: ¿Qué fue eso? Se oye un grito lejano.

Vili Balon-Ka: Ya lo tuvo que leer. ¿Por qué serán tan obstinados éstos mocosos?

Sr. Granger (alias Vradd Pyt): ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Un gusano verde asqueroso!

Vili Balon-Ka: ¡No lo pises! ¡Es tu hija!

Sr. Granger: Yo no tengo hijos gusano. Espera. Hermione, ¡mi gusano de biblioteca! Por lo menos así no tengo que escuchar a esa sabelotodo.

Harry: ¿Y ahora? Aquí no está Mc. Gonagall para que la ayude.

Vili Balon-Ka: Tal vez la pueda usar con los otros gusanos. ¿Crees que será gusano de seda?

Ron: No creo, es de biblioteca.

Vili Balon-Ka: Entonces no me sirve (en un ademán de pisarla).

Harry, Ron y Yo: ¡Noooo! ¡¿Estás loco! ¡Aún tiene que aparecer en el sétimo libro de Rowling!

Vili Balon-Ka: Bueno, bueno. Si yo solo le quería hacer un favor. Pero talvez ahora le guste más la naturaleza, o por lo menos las hojas que va a comer. Ihii.

Ron: ¡Tienes que devolverla a su estado original! Y ya deja ese "Ihii", ya me tienes aburrido.

Harry: Esa era la parte del Sr. Granger.

Ron (señalando al Sr. Granger que está hablando por su celular): No creo que se haya dado cuenta. Pero ¡oye, tú!

Yo: ¿Yo?

Ron: Sí, tú. ¿Vas a pagarle por hablar por celular?

Yo: Hmmm. Buen punto.

Y de pronto se le resbaló el celular de las manos y se reventó contra el suelo.

Hermione (ahora gusana): ¡Cuidado! Casi lo tiras sobre mí.

Yo: ¡Uy! Perdón.

Hermione: Deberías saber lo que haces.

De pronto un viento inesperado voló las hojas del libro donde estaba Hermione y al cerrarse la botó contra el piso frío y duro de la biblioteca.

Hermione: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Piiiiiip.

Yo: 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Hermione: ¿Quéééééé? Yo no soy la única que ha dicho malas palabras.

Yo: Tú, hablando esas cosas, debería darte vergüenza. (Por lo bajo) jeje.

Vili Balon-Ka: Bueno, bueno. ¿No se suponía que había una canción ahora?

"_Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo_

_I got another puzzle for you_

(Subt. Tengo otro rompecabezas para tí)

_Oompa Loompa doompadadee_

_If you are wise_

(Subt. Si tú eres sabio)

_You will listen to me_

(Subt. Me escucharás)

_From reading all day you'll only receive_

(Subt. De leer todo el día solo recivirás)

_A pain in the eyes and a life with no trees_

(Subt. Dolor en los ojos y una vida sin árboles)

_Walking around simply giving a look?_

(Subt. Caminar solo hechando un vistazo)

_Taking your nose away from the books?_

(Subt. Sacando tu nariz de los libros)

_You'll get no_

(Subt. No recibirás)

_You'll get no the bookworm nick_

(Subt. No recibirás el apodo de gusano de biblioteca)

_Oompa Looma Doompadeeda_

_If you're not greedy, you will go far_

(Subt. Si no eres codicioso llegarás muy lejos)

_You will live in happiness, too_

(Subt. Vivirás en felicidad también)

_Like the Oompa _

(Subt. Como los Oompa)"

_Oompa Loompa Doompadeedo_

Vili Balon-Ka: Llévenla a procesamiento de materias primas a ver si pueden hacer algo por ella.

Ron: ¡Esperen, yo voy con ella. Y tú también vienes (dijo jalando al Sr. Granger que se había quedado mirándome desconcertado y boquiabierto por haberle tirado su celular 3G).

Todo fue muy rápido y cuando Harry se dio cuenta que se hallaba solo con Vili Balon-Ka.

Harry: ¡Espérenme! ¡No me dejen solo con él!

Yo: Espera Harry. No puedes irte. Además aquí estoy yo. Ay, espera un rato, ya vuelvo que tengo una llamada telefónica. ¿Aló? Un momento. ¿Harry qué haces aquí?.

Harry: Yo no me quedo solo con él.

Yo: Ya, espera un rato. (En el teléfono) ¿Sabes? Estoy en pleno ff, luego te llamo. Sí te prometo que vas a estar en el siguiente. Ya. Chao.

Harry: ¿Quién era?

Yo: Es una sorpresa.

Harry: Bueno. ¿Volvemos?

Yo: Ya.

Y cuando Vili Balon-Ka se proponía a seguir con el paseo se dio cuenta que solo estaba con Harry.

Vili Balon-Ka: ¡Felicitaciones! No les había dicho, pero el último que quedase iba a ganar un premio sorpresa. ¡Y ese eres tú!

Harry (con desconfianza): ¿Q.q.qué "premio"?

Vili Balon-Ka: El 49 de las acciones de mi fábrica con participación administrativa activa.

Harry: Pero yo no podría.

Vili Balon-Ka: ¿Por qué no podrías? Dame una excusa convincente.

Harry: Primero tengo que acabar este y varios fanfics. Luego tengo que seguir con el rodaje de la 5ta. Película, tú sabes que ese chico, Daniel Radcliffe, no es nada sin mí. Y por último tengo que aparecer en el libro 7. Sin contar con los productos de merchandising en los que tengo que figurar, y quien sabe qué más.

Vili Balon-Ka: Como que estás un poquito ocupado ¿no?

Público: ¿Un poquito nomás?

Vili Balon-Ka: Sí, está bien. Está ocupado. ¿Y entonces qué propones?

Harry: Ofrécele las acciones a Ron. Pero tal vez va a estar un poco ocupado conmigo. ¿Qué tal si visitas a tu padre para pedirle que asuma los puestos administrativos que necesitas y le das las acciones a Ron?

Vili Balon-Ka (pálido, si es que es posible que se ponga más pálido): ¿A m.m.mi p.p.padre? Yo no voy solito a verlo.

Harry: Ya estás grandecito. Pero está bien, te acompaño. ¡Cuidado con el ascens…! (Vili se chancó otra vez contra el ascensor transparente)… Olvídalo.

Vili puso su dedo pulgar en su boca y sopló otra vez como ya habíamos leído. Pero esta vez sopló demasiado fuerte y su nariz salió volando y rodó por el suelo.

Vili Balon-Ka: ¡Oh no! ¡Añúdame a atdapadla!

Y Harry empezó a perseguirla como si de una snitch se tratara, hasta que logró agarrarla justo antes que cayera dentro de un ducto de aire. Cuando la vio de cerca sintió asco y se la tiró a Vili.

Vili Balon-Ka (atrapando su nariz en un movimiento torpe, y colocándola de nuevo en su lugar): Gdaziaz Haddy. Ahora sí. Vámonos ¿subes?

Ambos subieron al ascensor y con él llegaron volando a la casa del padre de Vili.

Vili Balon-Ka: ¿Padre? Soy yo, Vili. ¿No me reconoces?

Padre de Vili: ¿Vili? Yo ya no tengo un hijo con ese nombre.

Vili Balon-Ka: Soy yo, tu hijo, el que ahora tiene una fábrica de chocolate. Vine a pedirte que me ayudes a administrar mi fábrica. ¿Sigues sin saber quién soy?

Padre de Vili : ¿Vili? Hijo mío, ven acá. ¿Por qué tanto recato? Ven y abraza a tu padre.

Ambos se abrazan y su padre agrega: ¿Pero sólo la administración, ¿qué tal unas cuántas accioncitas?

Vili mira a Harry, quien se encoge de hombros y simplemente dice: Pobre Ron, ¿pero no dice el dicho "ojos que no ven (en este caso orejas que no escucharon) corazón que no siente"?

Ron: Sí escuché, pero la autora me exige que me haga al sordo. Sniff.

Vili Balon-Ka (sin prestar atención a la intervención de Ron): Sí padre, te doy el 49 de mis acciones.

Padre de Vili: ¿Sólo el 49? ¡Qué diablos, está bien! Luego hablaremos mejor de negocios.

Harry: Vili, ¿podemos hablar un rato?

Vili Balon-Ka: Perdón padre. Tengo que hablar con Harry.

Harry: En lo que abrazabas a tu padre, ella (refiriéndose a mí) y yo hablamos, y creemos que Ron tiene que mejorar su situación. Se lo debemos por desplazarlo.

Yo: Eso dice Harry.

Harry: Míralo ahí, llorando.

Ron: Yo no estoy llorando. Sniff.

Yo: Cuenta la idea Harry.

Harry: Estaba pensando en bsbsbsbsbs…

Y así, cuando todo termina vemos que Ron está con su familia en su misma casa, pero ahora Vili Balon-Ka entra a comer con ellos una deliciosa comida. (El padre de Vili se rehúsa a ir a la casa de Ron -¡Es un pelirrojo, por Dios Santo!).

Ron: ¡Por fin acabó! Ya no soportaba más el repollo hervido.

A medida que la toma se va alejando podemos ver que la casa está ahora dentro de la fábrica.

Afuera de ésta se ve como recién salen los otros niños y sus acompañantes. Dudley está más delgado, tuvieron que hacerle una chocosucción para sacarlo de las tuberías de la máquina, pero ya está comiendo para recuperar lo perdido. Fleur ya está normal, pero no deja de eructar (Brrrp) y aún conserva un toque amarillento. Draco y Lucius están cubiertos de excremento (todos los deshechos terminan en el mismo lugar, incluso las "tortas1" de las vacas). Hermione tiene los ojos un poco más grandes y un ligero tono verde, y el Sr. Granger continúa mirándome acusadoramente por haberle roto su celular. (Jeje)

Y a lo lejos vemos que un joven de ojos verdes como rana en escabeche…

Yo: Esperen, ya hice esa descripción anteriormente. (Si quieren la pueden encontrar en el libro 2 en el poema de Ginny de San Valentín)

Otra vez, y a lo lejos vemos que un joven de ojos verdes se sube a una escoba, da un salto y cae de lleno en el suelo.

Yo: ¿Creíste que por ser tú te dejaría irte volando?

Harry: ¡Exijo más respeto! Yo soy el personaje principal.

Yo: Ya se me acabó el presupuesto con lo de la última escena que viene a continuación. Si quieres puedes participar en ella.

Harry: ¿De qué se trata? Tal vez si espero un poco más venga a rescatarme Rowling.

Yo: Se trata de bsbsbsbs (el público se acerca para escuchar mejor y yo me volteo para mirarlos directamente) ¡No espíen! Ya van a saber, falta poco. Y Harry, como te decía bsbsbs.

Y así aparecen los créditos.

Harry: Para hacerlo más ameno viene con un video clip. Por si acaso, las partes en cursiva indican que es otra canción que aparece en el remix del principio. Aquí les va:

Vili Balon-Ka, Vili Balon-Ka...

The Amazing Chocolatier.

Vili Balon-Ka, Vili Balon-Ka...

'_Cause this is thriller…_

Everybody give a cheer!

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike…_

Y así sigue la canción mientras vemos a Vili Balon-Ka en el centro acompañado por Harry, Ron, los Oompa Loompas, Fleur, Fred y George Weasley, Draco, Lucius, Hermione, Sr. y Sra. Smi… Granger, Garrid, los elfos domésticos, algunos Hobbits, Lupin, Hill (Dudley rehusó aparecer al igual que su familia), el barón sanguinario, Nick casi decapitado, y todos los demás fantasmas del colegio, Shreck…

Harry: ¡Ey! Tú no estás en el disclaimer, sal de aquí. No nos vayas a causar problemas.

Yo: Por si acaso, tampoco poseo a Shreck.

Harry: Hecha la aclaración, yo creo que puede quedarse.

_Thriller…_

**FIN**

1 Tortas: Nombre que se le da comúnmente a los excrementos de vaca.

11


End file.
